


Firefist's Girl

by dc_fan_09



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: is the fiance of Portgas D.Ace shes 17 Ace is 19. She is a new member of whitebeards crew, Ace encouraged her to join. Kiara is a pirate herself,she never knew her parents she was raised by whitebeard prior to joining him. You best believe everyone knew Kiara was Ace's girl, her emerald eyes,and shoulder length red hair.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Kiara goes flying backward taking a huge hit from her target, Kiara knows how to fight and is often called "lightning." Cuz of how fast she is. But this guy was to much for even her devil fruit abilities. Kiara couldnt move from injuries sustained from the fight she prepared herself for impending impact but it doesn't come, Ace slams down in him from above with a fiery roundhouse killing him instantly "you really think I'd let him hurt you?" Ace laughed walking over to her,Kiara replied "I know your my guardian angel Ace." Ace helps her to her feet "that your blood? Or his?" He asks she replies "probably both.." she says cleaning off the blood and treating her injuries "least I got medical training and know how to treat most injuries." Ace smiles as he walks over "my hot little nurse." Ace says kissing Kiara on her forehead. Your docked in port for the night and whitebeard rented out an entire resort for his crew to unwind, as usual Ace&Kiara hang back drinking spiced rum on the deck " The ocean is where I truly feel home,maybe cuz I never had a home." Kiara says Ace replies "you do now,you for me and a whole crew." Kiara rests her head on Ace's shoulder "your literally the only family I have,Edward raised me as his own child.. Hard to believe I'm the girl who won over the infamous Portgas D Ace." Ace replies "well you got what I like, your pretty,your tough,your whole persona your just perfect." Kiara looks down "I never thought I was pretty.. I had 1 other boyfriend he beat me and constantly belittled me,once dad found out though he put an end to him." Ace lifts her head "screw him your mine now, I'll never raise a hand to you you have my word." 

Ace takes your hand leading you to your room for the night "booked a lover's suite,got a water bed all red decor,mirror up above." She replies "what's the mirror for?" Ace replies "you're gonna watch me make love to you so you can get my perspective and see how beautiful you really are." Ace pulls her in from behind stroking her neck he slowly starts to undress her shes already breathing deeper thrilled by every touch. "Oh baby." Is all she can get out without showing she's very stimulated,but Ace knows her and her body and already know his effect on her and vice versa. Ace lays her naked body down, "look up." Ace says pushing your head up as he strokes her body quiet moans slip out as Kiara watches this gorgeous man take extra time touch touching her body,he slides in 2 fingers causing Kiara to gasp,Ace smiles as he watches Kiara enjoying every second of his fingers,getting wet watching herself and Ace. "Get on your knees for me my love but keep looking up." Ace demands and Kiara happily oblieges he positions himself thrusting into his love,the women he was gonna make his wife. "Breath baby." Ace whispers as you catch your breath, He takes it easy at first til he gets you wet and then he switches position "lay down my love." Ace whispers guiding Kiara's body down, "I love you Baby." Kiara moans out as Ace comes face to face with her "I love you babe,you're so sexy." Kiara was surprised Ace barely said I love you to his own family but said it to Kiara with such deepness and truth she knew they were made for eachother. Ace slides in, biting his bottom lip as he watches her hips match his thrust which drove Ace wild. "Be rough with me? I can handle it." Kiara moans which Ace hesitated for a moment but he grabbed her throat firmly pinning her down. He slammed inside her with such force the whole bed slammed,Ace is strong and hes very hesitant to full on rail on any partner for fear he'd kill them, let alone his injured fiance. But Ace has self control and knows if Kiara even say ow he'll stop and do his best to ease her pain,Ace pulls her down as hes about ready to release she says it "Don't pull out this time,I am ready to be one." Kiara said as Ace happily indulged his fiance's request releasing deep inside her and collapsed on top of Kiara who wraps her arms around him. When there's a knock and a voice "Ace,Kiara you 2 okay heard alot of banging?" Kiara replies "we're fine we was just taking care of some matters." The voice behind the door chuckles "haha, okay Kiara I'll leave you 2 it. Dont do anything I wouldn't do." You go back to Ace laying half covered under silky red blankets "you look so sexy right now,more then usual." Kiara says crawling to Ace who pulls her in for cuddles "I'm beat come cuddle,let's get some sleep got an early cast off." Kiara replies "okay,I love you Portgas D Ace." Ace replies kissing you hard "I love you ms Kiara Lee Newman soon to be Mrs Ace."


	2. Do You Trust Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara looks up to meet Ace' gaze, pondering his request. "What do you think?" Ace asks Kiara she replies "I trust you Ace,I'll do it." Ace leads you into his quarters locking the door behind him.

Ace pushes you to the bed "you sure you wanna do this?" Ace asks Kiara replies "I'm ready I want to do this,my body is your body." Ace first relaxes you,he wants to see if you'll submit to him Give him control. Ace strips you down before tying your hands above your head, you let out a soft moan of approval. "Your the prettiest,sexiest girl I've ever had the pleasure of being with,You showed me a love I didn't think was possible." Ace whispers as he starts rubbing between your legs,pressing circles around your entrance making you quiver letting out a tiny whimper "that's such a sexy sound." Ace says as his fingers enter you so hard your hips move "I love you baby.." Kiara moans out as Ace continues moving his fingers around inside you sucking on your neck so hard you scream out in pleasure as you feel between your legs get soaked "such a good girl,I love you baby." Ace whispers as he untied you, "on your knees baby girl." Kiara obeys since Ace has the control what he says goes. Ace ties a silk scarf over your mouth,so kiara knows shes gonna be screaming. Ace's hands pull your lips apart admiring your taut center "I wish you could see you from this angle dam baby your so tight." Kiara moans as Ace sticks one finger inside your behind,and another into your center. He plays with you driving you insane "someone's getting impatient." Ace teases as you growl making Ace more apt to stop teasing. Ace licks your sensitive clit,vibrating his lips against it Kiara screams as pleasure overwhelms her giving Ace a mouthful of juices he started going hardcore biting and sucking you as you moved your lower body with his movements. Ace flips you to your back as he keeps eating you,you have your first set of multiple orgasms back to back they hit. Kiara has never experienced this and moans out "oh Ace *gasp* I need you." Kiara says threw the scarf making Ace about cry "thank you for loving me beautiful,I need you to." Ace flips you back on your knees "I'm gonna try something new." Ace prepares your behind for penetration working your hole to lossen you up "your gonna feel some pressure and maybe some pain but you have to stay relaxed or it'll hurt more. If it hurts to bad tap your hand on the bed 3 times." Ace says Kiara nods she feels him begin to enter it hurt really bad as he entered your tight hole "you okay baby?" Ace asks you nod as Ace thrusts and the inital thrusts hurt the most,then it started feeling really good. "Oh baby this feels amazing." Kiara moans threw the scarf which Ace removes "say my name say fuck me Ace." Ace whispers as Kiara moans out "fuck me Ace,fuck me daddy." She said the magic word "call me daddy." Ace says railing on your behind "daddy! Daddy fuck me harder daddy.." Kiara moans out between orgasms "who's daddy's little girl?" Ace asks she replies "I am." Ace whispers "who loves daddy?" Kiara whimpers "I love daddy." Ace releases inside your hole "dont worry I ain't done with you yet." Ace reassures Kiara as he pulls out "okay daddy." Kiara teases Ace who steps on deck for a breath of air in the red robe you bought him on xmas you out on your white robe after cleaning your stretched out swollen behind. "I remember when I first set sail with my dad whitebeard,the motion made me so sick for like a whole week." Ace replies "I remember I was the one who held your hair." Kiara replies "I knew I was swept away when my dad introduced us and our hands touched I knew right away you would be mine." Ace paused happily shocked "really? You mean that? Wow that means... so much.. I never really felt like I truly belonged anywhere." Kiara replies "you belong here with dad,the crew and of course me. I mean every word I say,I wanna marry you Portgas D Ace." Ace tears up as he hugs you tight he replies "let's get married then,I'll make you Mrs Kiara Q Ace." Kiara replies "oh Ace, let's get married." Ace leads you back inside to start round 2 "get on top of me babygirl." Ace says as you crawl to him "you want me to ride you daddy Ace?" Kiara says biting her bottom lip Ace checks you out "I want you to ride me,but look down watch me slide in and out of you." Ace says seductively Kiara happily oblieges as she positions herself she pushes his length into her slowly as Ace watches your faces which he finds sexy as hell "Daddy's good little girl." You can feel his balls against you still swollen anus as Kiara rides Ace kissing his collar and neck,moaning into his ear. Ace easily pulls your head back by your hair as he starts kissing your neck while you thrust balls deep inside "daddy I'm gonna release." Kiara whispers Ace pushes her head down watch you moan and breath heavily as you watch your juices soak Ace to his thighs "your such a good girl babygirl." Ace gives you a minute to catch your breath before pinning you to the bed "going on hour 3 baby still ain't tired yet." Ace says kiara replies "remember after this I get to have control of you for a night,its only fair." Ace agrees as he touches you he notices how swollen both your holes are and asks "babygirl you sure your not hurting? You know how I feel about that." Kiara replies "I'm not in any pain I'm just swollen from making love to someone with such girth and length." Ace smirks cecily "biggest you ever had?" Ace whispers Kiara replies "yes your the biggest and thickest I've ever had." Ace brags "10 inches rock hard baby,all yours." Kiara licks her lips as Ace begins to kiss your neck,and you do the same bruised and scratched up you know the crew will have questions. But they just don't care their like fire and oil their drawn to each other. Ace begins to enter pushing your head down "it's so hot when you watch,watch me enter you baby girl." Kiara watches excited at how hot Ace looked pushing into her tightness "such a good submissive." Ace moans watching you as you watch him "what's a submissive daddy?" Kiara asks Ace replies "it's a girl or boy who's submits do as their told,when their told." Kiara nods as Ace gets back to work pounding and slamming deep making you moan and whimper "OH GOSH ACE YES!" Kiara screams Ace growls "say it again say yes daddy Ace fuck me." Kiara moans out "FUCK ME DADDY ACE! FUCK ME!!" Ace whispers "beg for me beg for daddy." Kiara moans as she comes "daddy Ace please,oh gosh PLEASE daddy I need you inside me daddy. Make me a mommy daddy Ace!!" Ace paused leaning in "you want to have a baby with me?" Ace says in surprise Kiara replies "yess daddy I want a family with you,I want a life with you." Ace tears up "Kiara,I want a family with you to, I wanna spend forever with you." Ace speed up as he is getting ready to release Ace whispers "want me to pull out?" Kiara replies "no daddy release into me PLEASE daddy please." Ace replies "I fucking love you babygirl." Ace tightened up as he hesitates before blowing his load into you Kiara replies "I love you to Ace." Ace closed his eyes breathing heavy you step out for some air and feel some pain in your lower abdomen you forgot all about your injuries and now your feeling it, you collapse causing Ace to run out "your injuries shit I forgot baby I'm so sorry." Kiara replied "I forgot to it's okay I'm okay I promise baby." Ace picks you up bridal style and lays down "what hurts baby?" Ace asks warming up his hands she replies "just my abdomen and my ribs." Ace runs his hands over you his fire fist can heat his hands up where it feels like a warm massage melting away your pain. Ace rubs your whole body, til your half asleep. "Feel better babygirl?" Ace asks she replies "yes I actually do thank you baby." A knock comes at the door "Ace, Kiara you to okay?heard slot of banging in there." Ace replies "we're fine it was the good type of banging." He hears a laugh trailing off "good man take care of your woman. Night my friend.Madame." Ace pulls you into him,you wrap yourself around him. "I'm tired I love you Daddy." She replies Ace replies "me to babygirl I love you more then you'll ever know." Ace squeezes you firmly as you both drift to sleep,in each others arms.


	3. We Have to Find Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an attack on whitebeards crew Kiarra was kidnapped,shes unharmed minus a few bruises but shes separated from The crew and Ace.
> 
> "We cover every inch of this island til we find her!" Ace yells, whitebeard agrees "We dont leave til we have her back."

Kiara is walking threw the forest when a bounty Hunter crosses her path "Well well Kiara Q. Whitebeard you got quite a bounty on you." He laughs as he prepares to attack your ready to fight staff in hand. The fight begins Kiara easily defeats him with just her staff she wraps her scarf around his neck to finish him,then walks on. She realizes she was stabbed in the side "fuck.." She says as she wraps her scarf around it. Not only is she bruised up from making love to Ace, she's been given a black eye,punched in the jaw and now stabbed. Kiara notices a ledge and struggles to climb up as weakness sets in. Shes hoping her dad hasn't sailed off yet,but Ace wouldnt leave without you. You drag yourself for another hour and hear Phoenix "KIARA! KIARA! there you are... are you okay?" He helps you to your feet noticing blood seeping out of your mouth "I got stabbed..." she sighs collapsing Phoenix catches her "stay awake kid! Stay awake." He splashes water on you carrying you back,you lose consciousness.

You wake up surrounded by The whole crew "Ace she awake.." whitebeard says helping Kiara to sit up and drink some water. Ace comes in "oh thank the heavens.." Ace says whitebeard replies "that was a close call,Phoenix saved your life... that sword wound to anyone else would've been certainly fatal." Ace replies "her devil fruit ope ope no mi,builds up endurance but drains stamina." Whitebeard kissed Kiara on the cheek and left Ace alone with you. "When I realized you were gone.. I declared we weren't leaving til we found you.. I cried my eyes out.. then when Phoenix carried your limp body in... I lost it hard never cried so much in my life.. I thought you were gone,I thought I lost the love of my life..." Tears slid down with every word Kiara weakly hugged Ace and replied "Baby when they took me... I fought my damest to get away.. I killed them all.. then a bounty hunter shanked me... I killed him and all I remember is falling... My whole life passed by my eyes..." Ace held you "its okay my love,its over.. I didnt lose you that's what matters." Ace sees the pain and exhaustion in Kiara and brings her to bed "you hungry babygirl?" Ace asked Kiara shook her head Ace was genuinely concerned which is one of the reasons she loves him so much. "You dont show it.. but your sensitive caring side is so hott.. how did a loser like me score a man like you?" Ace replies "dont talk like that,you were never a loser. That's how I feel about you.. I dont deserve you..." Ace admitted Kiara replied "baby no never.. you deserve the world.. you could find better then me.." Ace replied "no I can't your loyalty,your support,your love is irreplaceable." Kiara felt tears falling which Ace wiped away "Its like we were made for eachother." Ace replied "We were,your the one." Ace brings you on deck and the whole crew is there including your dad "Ace baby what's going on?" Kiara asks, Ace drops down to one knee "Kiara Quinn Newman,with the permission of your father I ask will you marry me?" Ace pulls out a diamond ring, Kiara cries and accepts "yes! Yes I do. I love you." Ace lifts you up as the crew cheers Kiara speaks up "while i have you all here i just wanna say,thank you all for making us family by being dedicated to each other and I love all of you now go have a beer for Mr and Mrs Portegas D Ace." You and Ace stand before your father "I give you Portegas D Ace,my beloved son my biggest blessing. My daughters hand, may you both live a long prosperous life." Whitebeard hugs us both before we depart to the lower deck "Babe,I have something to tell you.. the other night I had the marineford nightmare again only you really died in your brothers arms... it was horrible we all thought you was toast but you lived." Ace replies "baby it's just a dream,I'm not dead I'm here. I survived." Kiara wipes her eyes "I know I just have the image burned in my head of that..." Ace replies "its probably just a dream from an alt dimension where I did die at marineford." Kiara agrees "your right,the devil fruit can sometimes warp memories." Ace notices how pale you are "you okay babe?" Ace asks she replies "I'm weak baby.." Ace sits you down "your probably starving baby when did you eat last?" Ace asks she replies "I think the other night I ate." Ace immediately Carrie's you to the kitchen "you know you cant do that baby.. you need to eat everyday.." she replies "sorry baby my injuries just make me less hungry." Ace sits you down and makes you a sandwich and him one "it's okay baby eat." Ace demands as she eats her sandwich and another one "feel better my love?" Ace asks she replies "a little bit yeah I'm still exhausted." Ace helped you to bed and laid you down "Get some rest my love,I'll be right here with you holding you while I watch some tv." Ace says with a smirk Kiara smiles sleepy eyed "I love you babe... so much.." she passes out before he even respond "I love you babygirl,so much I wish you could see how perfect you are in my eyes.. your beautiful quiet voice,you firecracker fighting,your whole personality where were you 3 years ago.. now that I got you I'm never letting you go.."


End file.
